When planning a business trip or vacation, travelers have a wide range of sources through which to make reservations and lodging arrangements at a hospitality establishment, such as a hotel. Increasingly, travelers make reservations online. During the online hospitality reservation process, travelers are presented with a variety of choices about potential room reservations. Online hospitality reservation systems attempt to provide an ever-increasing quality and quantity of information in a digestible fashion about potential room reservations to improve the accuracy and convenience of the online hospitality reservation experience. As a result of limitations in existing technology, the quality and quantity of information about potential room reservations is lacking. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for making reservations and lodging arrangements in hospitality establishments, such as hotels.